monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
King Krunch
King Krunch is a 1984 Chevy Monster Truck out of Conroe, Texas owned by Dillon Fenley. The truck is one of the oldest names in the sport, originally driven by Scott Stephens in the 80s. The truck was well known for being operated by David Smith of Flame Motorsports who took the truck to major TV appearances in Monster Jam in the 2000s. King Krunch has been in 7 World Finals and many Monster Jam video games. Scott Stephens would be invited to the World Finals in 2000, and David Smith would be invited every year between 2004 and 2010. King Krunch's chassis has also been used for the Fiesta King Krunch body. History * 1982 - King Krunch debuts under Scott Stephens, truck was formerly named Eliminator. TNT paid for the name change and paint work. * 1988 - King Krunch gets a sponsorship under Auto Value Parts. * 1997 - Scott Stephens suffers a massive crash at Charlotte Motor Speedway. Stephens was uninjured, but the truck was totaled. * 1998 - A new chassis debuts on King Krunch * 2000 - Stephens takes part in the first Monster Jam World Finals in Las Vegas. * 2001 - David Smith becomes the owner/driver of King Krunch. * 2002 - King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction. * 2003 - King Krunch is run on an all new chassis and is featured in Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal. * 2004 - David Smith runs a new flame design on the truck. A second King Krunch is run on the original chassis, driven by Jeff Hoy, which later became El Matador in the summer of 2004. David Smith makes his first World Finals appearance and the first for King Krunch since 2000, debuting a new cartoon themed body. King Krunch debuts another cartoon themed body in late 2004. * 2007 - King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam the Video Game. * 2008 - King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam: Urban Assault. * 2009 - A new chassis is run on the truck. * 2010 - King Krunch is featured in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction, and debuts a Ford body. The truck suffers a night-ending crash during racing at it's final appearance at the World Finals. * 2012 - An all new King Krunch design and chassis is introduced. * 2013 - A new design is debuts on the truck. * 2014 - The Lone Star body is run as King Krunch. * 2015 - The King Krunch chassis is converted to Aaron Basl's N.E.A. Police for the #MoreMonsterJam tour, although it runs as King Krunch in the off season. * 2016 - A brand new King Krunch is debuted by David Smith on the Fox Sports 1 Series (2016). In Indianapolis an old school body is debuted, with slight design changes made over the next two months. * 2017 - The 2016 chassis becomes Daron Basl's Monster Mutt Rottweiler for the Triple Threat East tour. David Smith runs the King Krunch body along side Nitro Hornet for a weekend of Toughest Monster Truck event in Lafayette, LA. * 2018 - On June 4, 2018, Dillon Fenley announced via Facebook that he bought King Krunch together with its teammate, Nitro Hornet. * 2019 - The truck debuts a new body at Monster Jam World Finals 20. World Finals Appearances * 1999 - Scott Stephens * 2000 - Scott Stephens (didn't compete freestyle) * 2004 - David Smith * 2005 - David Smith * 2006 - David Smith * 2007 - David Smith * 2008 - David Smith * 2009 - David Smith * 2010 - David Smith (didn't compete freestyle) Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction * Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal * Monster Jam (video game) * Monster Jam: Urban Assault * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Gallery Scott Stephens kingkr1215a1.jpg Kingkrunch2.jpg|Original King Krunch kingkr3215a0.jpg 12744624 10153636830718197 9066665271472534247 n.jpg Williams-KingKrunch.jpg|King Krunch in 1987 kks10207a.jpg kkrch211a2.jpg kkrn206a1.jpg kkrch211a0.jpg kkrniii206a.jpg Kingkrunch1.jpg|Auto Value King Krunch in 1991 IMG 4125.JPG|Auto Value King Krunch on the newer chassis Kingkrunch8.jpg|Auto Value King Krunch in 1994 16665545 1620711944624093 1640031718142619807 o.jpg 13782154_1769962419884016_1895542237402325879_n.jpg Kkfrd208a.jpg 220.jpg 10854251_790149227705221_1117308678384539835_o.jpg Kingkrunch13.jpg|King Krunch in 1997 Screenshot_2018-11-19-13-40-41.png Kingkr5215a.jpg|King Krunch 1998-2001 13707534 1769962523217339 1447734583908305370 n.jpg 13339553_1182872725098573_4798389360231275773_n.jpg Screenshot_2018-05-30-11-57-36.png|In 1999 on a Dodge kkrunch210b6.jpg|Ditto Red white blue.jpg|Ford King Krunch in 2000 4442488409 b05c1ff5c9 b.jpg kingkrunch90s.jpg Screenshot 20190918-075233 Gallery.jpg David Smith Kkrnv206a3.jpg|2001 GMC King Krunch Screenshot_2018-05-30-11-53-45.png|Ditto, with the full grill KK02.png|King Krunch in 2002 knkrnch1204a8.jpg Kk134b.jpg|King Krunch 2003 kk134a.jpg Screenshot_20190306-160038.jpg|Late 2003 Screenshot_2018-05-08-17-30-03.png|King Krunch 2004 Kinjuras1a.jpg|ditto Kkr7203a.jpg|2nd King Krunch in 2004, which ran the new body on the old chassis, driven by Jeff Hoy Screenshot_20190507-170014.jpg|Ditto Screenshot_20190905-122309.jpg Vwf544.jpg|King Krunch's body for the Monster Jam World Finals 5 52417163 2481613635246807 2701575394582069248 o.jpg 52382674 2481595398581964 3921074011877933056 o.jpg Screenshot_20190306-160014.jpg 16 - KANGKORNCH2.jpg|2005-2006 concept art Motkkr204a.jpg|King Krunch 2005-2006 Usdfsdfnnamed.png|ditto 7459bce4-c768-4a3b-8ec9-a3884c306465.jpg|King Krunch 2006-2007 kkrv206a.jpg|ditto FiestaKK.png|Fiesta King Krunch 2007 8ac3c206-2513-4b7c-8287-4b518c75ffe9.jpg|2007-2013 body debuting at the World Finals 8 172zhc.So.76.jpg|Ditto 10hahaha6.jpg|Checkered King Krunch circa 2008 11040942 1054091304643383 5519223007778105009 n.jpg|Ditto 1928910_1043265380971_595998_n.jpg|The Ford body in 2008 0e39e0d1-c7c6-474d-9a9c-767de1b7394a.jpg|King Krunch 2009-2010 File:King Krunch Freestyle Monster Jam World Finals X|King Krunch's last World Finals Freestyle appearance A959d8a1-367b-4103-9053-df66ca7bb40c.jpg|King Krunch 2010 on a Ford body 258337db-bd78-42e5-9d86-ed019114711e.jpg|Fiesta King Krunch circa 2010 IMlololoG 0032.JPG|King Krunch 2011 Dhkkr211a.jpg|ditto Screenshot_20190308-164257.jpg 7998357604_c7f46114f7_z.jpg|King Krunch 2012 253115_10151155522847351_1582944466_n.jpg|ditto F4fe81ad-c6d9-4c93-906b-0251ea38a8bc.jpg|Fiesta King Krunch 2012 press_release_2012_08_20_b.jpg|King Krunch on a Obsessed body and chassis in 2012 Kingkrunch2103.jpg|King Krunch's design for Phoenix 2013 kingkr218b.jpg|Ditto Sdfsdfsdfsdf.jpg|ditto 1743665_1464362607111040_949728251_n.jpg|King Krunch circa 2013-2014 KK.jpg|Fiesta King Krunch 2013 487568_10152319887694392_1548356943_n.jpg|Circa late 2013 KingKrunch14 05.jpg|Circa 2014 2sfsdfsdfsf16.jpg|King Krunch "Lone Star" design circa 2014 10645265 544758735560605 2405618130086585370 n.jpg|Standard King Krunch circa late 2014 12004007_936698576386457_6160174426028396693_n.jpg|King Krunch in 2015 10421450_991196897567559_966112583618446051_n.jpg|Ditto 12489283_879869095467586_3044723123444681285_o.jpg|Circa early 2016 IMG_3829.JPG 12742676_966065546762562_1677168808426521508_n.jpg|2016 concept art 12642583 904595936314375 4527447062264803761 n.jpg|On the 1984 Chevy Blazer body in 2016 bb2cfbecdd1dd883a8e8c55830ed2e0f--accessories-monster-truck.jpg|Ditto syrcking216a.jpg|Circa 2016 Syrcking216a6.jpg|ditto 5384017651_c6054f5d9e_b.jpg|King Krunch Tuff Truck Screenshot_20190301-151237.jpg df14574ecc6d706d39e87b4e253c7a3e.jpg IMG_0001.jpg|logo from 2008-2011. Dillon Fenley 37194063_1985299954856166_4471017369807880192_o.jpg|Circa 2018 44386660_2170719546507964_7491563134136266192_n.jpg 51007045_2189400324444988_6790404116007878656_o.jpg|In early 2019 IMG_20180918_221117.jpg 70220171_823970458060317_2660269981131866112_o.jpg|Circa late 2019 https___cdn.evbuc.com_images_64866697_314928541562_1_original.jpeg|Ditto Merchandise 2002 King Krunch.jpg|2002 Hot Wheels toy 2004-2 07-King Krunch.jpg|2004 Hot Wheels toy 2010 20-King Krunch.jpg|World Finals 5 Hot Wheels toy 2007 54-King Krunch.jpg|2007 Hot Wheels toy 2013 King Krunch.jpg|2013 Hot Wheels toy 2017 FL04-King Krunch.jpg|1997 King Krunch Flashback Hot Wheels toy 2018 FL01-King Krunch.jpg|"Playing cards" King Krunch Flashback Hot Wheels toy 2013 King Krunch Vintage.jpg|Vintage King Krunch Hot Wheels toy d5676cbc-ce84-4a17-8567-90a671210379.jpg|2015 King Krunch Hot Wheels prototype on The Patriot's prototype image. S-l1600.jpg|2017 1:24 scale Hot Wheels toy 47581541_1877312212381772_1026174268978692854_n.jpg|2019 Spin Master toy vintage-king-krunch-black-galoob-tuff_1_8375cebb7eaf30abcfff47f4af0c25ef.jpg|Tuff Trax toy with unused paint job Kkrunchplush.jpg|Plush Truck KingKrunchFull.jpg|King Krunch's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Monster01.jpg Category:Trucks Category:Flame Motorsports Category:Obsession Racing Category:TNT Era Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:DRF Motorsports Category:The Power of Six Category:American Trucks Category:Chevy Trucks Category:GMC Trucks Category:Ford Trucks Category:Trophy Trucks